The present invention relates to improvements of a small engine suitable for hand-held machines such as cleavers and chain saws.
Conventional large engines for work machines are usually started with a self starting motor. Engines of this type are provided with a separate small generator driven by the rotation of the engine for compensating for the power in the battery consumed at the time of starting the engine. However, provision of a generator is extremely inadequate in engines intended for hand-held work machines such as cleavers and chain saws as the size thereof must be reduced by minimizing the weight and volume and ease in handling must be improved.